


穗与土

by Argentum_1127



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Tragedy of long life, 寿命论
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 凡人的生命是短暂的。凡间的一切都是转瞬即逝的。
Kudos: 2





	穗与土

**Author's Note:**

> 今天搓一把，妈咪提到了身为凡人的父亲，我激情码老梗寿命论。

母亲唇上的彩釉由深红色变成了淡粉。那看起来就像是没有涂抹过一样。

也许是她爱上了春天我给她摘来的一朵桃花？还是前些日子里我从果园里捡起的一颗又甜又大的苹果让她难忘唇齿之间的甘醇呢？...

总之，那不该是什么不太好的征兆。

......

秋天，金色的麦浪卷起离群的鸟雀，我一颗一颗捻着饱满的稻穗，把父亲教给我的寓言编成民谣的小调，轻轻哼唱着。肘挎装满硕果的木篮，看着云，看着天，看它们相互遮掩，彼此退却。我回忆云上金碧辉煌的圣殿，咂嘴回味Dionysus给我尝过的葡萄美酒；弹弹指甲，圆润的小甲片上仿佛还留着Aphrodite那日点染在其上的甲胶瑰香。

神的一生总是很漫长很漫长，作为半神的我也一样。我曾光着脚踏过干燥褐黄的草堆，翻进谷仓，偷偷摸摸地去逗一逗凡人们饲养的那些猪马牛羊。它们的叫声很独特，我试着去听，去理解，反正我有大把可以蹉跎的时光。就算因为追赶火鸡失足掉进了河沟，也会有年轻的河神把我捞上岸滩——不过这一定逃不过母亲的呵责。

凡人们总说母亲是带来丰收的四季女神，慈爱又亲切，可她在奥林匹斯的亲戚那里可是大家都不敢惹的高岭之花，我听舅舅们说啊，她年轻的时候手戴双子之拳马尔封，把她的父亲，也就是我的祖父，揍得鼻青脸肿，就是为了坚持和我的父亲合而为一。

这就是所谓爱情的力量吗？Artemis强调我还是年轻的孩子，硬是不让我去听Aphrodite对着那些男孩们讲得绘声绘色的爱情故事。

“哈...”

我呵一口气，扔下手里把玩了许久的麦杆，向远方的小屋走去。

爱情这种东西，到底有怎样的魔力，它真的如Artemis所说那样是蛊惑人心的毒药？可我更愿意相信Athena说的——它是一柄双刃的长矛，它的矛头指向的是善或是恶，据此才能判断它真正的意义。

母亲的决定一定是正确的。

这不是因她的威势所逼，也不是因为我私心向亲，母亲嫁给了父亲，嫁给了凡人，母亲便更懂得凡人的悲苦喜乐，更能将四季的冷暖调谐，造就欢声遍布的美满人间。

“Persephone。”

我踏进屋门，父亲这样对我喊道。

说实话，比起“Kore”这样俗套的称谓，我更爱从父亲低哑深沉的嗓音里喊出的“Persephone”，它比母亲的呼唤更像是装载了四季的丰味，尤其是春天，青青绿绿的草，镶着露珠的绒芽，还有带着清新气味的软泥，棕黑色，好似父亲的瞳孔一样深邃。

..父亲的瞳孔....

我在床头柜上放下果篮，我才意识到父亲的眼睛业已不似以往那样清澈。

他真的是父亲吗？

他黝黑的皮肤上多了皱纹，很深很深，变成了冬天干裂的枯土，距离上次见面并没有多久，也仅仅只是五年而已...

五年..而已..？

啊..凡人的生命是短暂的。

凡间的一切都是转瞬即逝的。

我才想起来我为什么拼命想要了解动物们的语言。因为我喜欢一只经常在水边嬉戏的小马驹，褐黄相间在纯白的毛发上，映在蓝蓝的水面，特别好看。我甚至梦到过它，我骑着它，摸着它，跋山涉水，跑到很远很远的地方，母亲在身后追着我，父亲也不知道去了何方，它的小蹄子踏过每一寸青草都开出来艳红艳红的罂粟花，而母亲在呼喊，在哭，她把绿地冰封成严冬的寒霜，追不上我，我也看她看不清了。

我吓醒了，这是噩梦..我望着身边熟睡的母亲，却仍然怀念起骑上小马驹的那种新奇感。我想问它“你能让我借用一下你的脊背，带我去那边的麦田里玩吗？”可当我再次回到那片湖泊的时候，那边早已被填成了平地，种起了果蔬..

我想，它一定是化作了肥沃的土壤，身披异彩的石岩，被作物们的根厚葬在了五彩斑斓的田野里。

因为我记得的，那株番茄，不算红，却多汁，父亲吃得很享受，也笑得灿烂。

父亲..是因为我带来的浆果不够甜吗？

他笑得没那么快乐了，他甚至是在强行挤出一丝苦笑般..

父亲，在痛吗？

我想要告诉母亲。告诉母亲，父亲老了，父亲快要死去了...

不对，父亲..真的要死去了吗？

**母亲唇上的彩釉由深红色变成了淡粉。**

她站在我的身后，理了理我编发上的绿丝带。

“Kore，神在世的日子还很长。”

她说得那么平静。

母亲是神，我也流着神不朽的血，我们无法体会有限生命中的无助与充实，父亲的一生不算平庸，却也算不上辉煌，他不是英雄，不是国王，只是一介农夫，最大的成就是爱上了母亲，养育了我。

这是凡人的幸福，对吧？

所以母亲才会显得那么平静，毕竟永生是普通人贪求却无法触及的梦想。

于父亲而言，他亦不需所谓永生。

与母亲相爱，与我在夏天的树荫下唱着质朴的歌——他说过的，他的一生圆满得就像熟透的石榴，一不小心笑得咧开了嘴，一颗一颗的红晶晶的籽，还是被幸福填得水嘟嘟的。

“拿去吃吧，Kore。”

母亲把裂开的石榴放在我的手心，亲亲贴了贴我的脸，凉凉的，和我暖暖的温度不大相似。

我再次踏进麦田，麻雀飞走了，之前的稻穗也找不到了。只有一个孤零零的稻草人还坚持在它的工作岗位上。

我扣下石榴籽，咀嚼着，嚼着嚼着，把籽咬碎，莫名其妙地就哭了。

我果然还是年轻的半神，死亡对于我来说还是太过沉重了...

尤其是，我最亲爱的父亲..

起风了，麦浪又开始翻滚了，我努力不让脑海中的记忆涌现，可是它们还是和潮水一样止也止不住。

我的耳畔有沙沙的稻穗在相拥着起舞，可陪我捉迷藏的父亲已经不在了。拼命地，我在从未体会过的悲伤中，开始变得昏沉，我唱父亲的歌，我说父亲讲的故事，我挖出一掊和父亲眼睛一样颜色的泥土——突然地..响起了钟声。

哭红的眼帘是朦朦胧胧的视野，我却在瞬间瞥见那一闪而过的，银色的镰刀和压低了帽兜的男孩..

风太大了，与平静的秋日反差剧烈，就在我抹去眼泪，撑起身子想要再看他一眼的时候..

“姐姐，想要做怎么样的美梦呢？”

卷发的男孩递给我一朵似曾相识的罂粟。

一定是母亲察觉到了我的悲伤吧。

母亲和父亲会在临别之际说些什么呢..？

我不再多想，只是倒在厚厚的黑土上，把石榴捧在心前，握住了父亲宽厚的手，坐上了温热柔软的马背...

...

秋日的金还是秋日的金，麦穗却更替了不知几代几季，我酣睡于其上的沃土还是当年的沃土。

它还留着，我和父亲一大一小的脚印。


End file.
